The Greatest Year of their Lives
by Angel4e
Summary: In their senior year of high school, they face a lot of challenges, some good, and some bad. While someone is trying to steal Trish's boyfriend, someone is trying to steal Trish also. Will two people's love for each other be enough? Or will their enemies
1. Chapter 1

**The Greatest Year Of Their Lives: **Part 1

It is their fourth year at Richmond Hill High School in Toronto Canada. Some of them are meeting new faces and some are meeting old. It has been a long summer since John and Trish, Amber and Randy, and everybody else had seen each other. Well for one thing they were each sent to camps but none of them had any fun. John went an ALL Boys Camp for intermediate wrestlers, Amber went to see her cousins in Hawaii, Trish went to an ALL Girl Camp for intermediate wrestlers, Randy went to the same camp John did, and everybody else went to camps to. Their history teacher Mr. Flair was body building at a gym. But it didn't work out to well. For one, when he went to lift up the dumbbell he slammed it on his foot, then he got hit with a punching bag in his balls, and he walked into the front door five times. Well you don't want to hear what happened to him do you? No, so we left off with Trish and John saying goodbye to each other before he left. Now lets hear them now, when they meet back.

Trish and her friends are talking on how great their summer was. Trish has defenitely changed since the last time. Trish is a woman now. She drives a Red Punch Buggy Convertable with baby blue interior and with John's theme song as her car alarm.

"Hey guys, haven't seen you all summer where ya been?" Trish asked.

"Oh, just hanging around the town, goin shoppin that sort of thing." They all said.

"That's cool. I went to this All girl camp for intermediate wrestlers. And it was so boring and stupid." Trish answered.

"Well hey, did you take a very close look at John this morning?" Amber asked gazing at him. "He is looking so fine."

Amber had a little thing for John, but they were just friends. She really wasn't interested in anyone at the moment. As far as she was concerned, her friends were all she needed.

Over across the lawn was John and his friends who also were talking about their summer. He was with his two best friends in the world, Randy and AJ. His other friends included Amber and Desire.

"So John, what did you do all summer? Hang with Trish? Maybe get your freak on with her?" Randy said giving him a nudge.

"No, I couldn't. Damn it. She went away for the summer. I don't know where but all she could tell me was that it was a camp."

"Cool. I went to visit my sick stepfather, in West Virgina. I hope he dies, the mother fucker." AJ said with a smirk on his face.

"Um... John, look behind you". Randy said pointing behind his friend.

"What...?" John replied looking behind him.

"Amber's staring at you." Randy said as he stared back.

"She's like my sister, perve. God damn." John said angerly at Randy. Randy did not realize how much Amber had changed since last year.

"God, she looks good." Randy said as he stared at Amber.

In Class...

Their history teacher (the one with the broken foot) had made a seating chart. Randy is sitting next to Amber, John is sitting next to Trish, and AJ is sitting next to Desire. Nobody in the class liked the teacher. For one he was to old, he was to wrinkly, and had an attitude problem. Randy and John liked to spit spitballs at him, and Trish and Amber liked to talk, **a** **lot**.

"Hey, uh..what did you do in Hawaii, meet any hot guys?" Trish asked as a smile formed on her face.

"Hell yeah. There was Trey, Miguel, and Logan. I didn't do any thing with them if that's what your thinking... Patricia."

"God damn it." Randy said to himself.

"What?" John asked as he looked at his friend, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

"Nothing." Randy answered as he looked at Amber and Trish who were talking as usual.

"Oh, I see what it is. You're jealous that Amber hung out with all them guys when she was in Hawaii, aren't you?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because, I think you like her." John said as he let out a small chuckle.

"No, I don't. What gave you that idea?" Randy asked looking down at the floor.

"Well lets see, you won't stop staring at her for one, and for two outside you said that she looked good. Sounds like you like her to me." John said. "Shall I go on?"

**A/N: Hey guys, what do ya think? Remember this is my first story. Anyway, thanks for reading it, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Greatest Year Of Their Lives: **Part 2

John, Trish, Amber, and Randy were all sitting at a table in the cafeteria, when Desire came over.

"Hey, Amber. Oh...hey everyone. What's up?"

"Nothin. We were just talking about our summer. By the way what were you doin' all summer, Desire?" Trish asked anxious.

"Oh, I was at the beach with Jeff. He took me on his BIG cruise ship his family gave him. It was cold though. Then we went to his hotel and that was it. We...uh, we went to bed. And if any of ya are wondering if we did anything, we didn't because we were interrupted by a phone call from somebody here at this table." Desire said looking around at the table annoyed.

Desire new who it was but she didn't want to say who. Then someone in the front of the lunch room came and spoke about cheerleading tryouts and was for any person who wanted to. After she spoke her peace and then left, she also left a clipboard to fill out. Among the first to sign up was Amy (Lita) Dumas. Trish and Lita had been enemys for a while now since 5th grade.

Amy walks by and gives John a smile and sits next to him. Ignoring that Trish was sitting their first of course next to John.

"Hey, John do you want to know what I did this summer?" Amy asked John who was not listening to her.

"No, not really. And frankly I don't care what you did, okay?" John could not careless what she did. He didn't care if she jumped off a bridge. If she did that he would just throw a party and then laugh about it.

"Good I'll tell you. I went to Paris and I ate escargo. If you didn't know that is, it's snails." Everybody their could not care at all where she went. Trish was sitting there thinking _"Shut_ _the fuck up." _But she didn't want to say anything. She just sat their and went along with it. "Then I went to the Eiphil Tower. It's the tall pointy thing, Trish." Trish just wanted to either hit her and punch the bloody hell out of her or just don't bother, just leave them alone."So, what did you guys do all summer?"

Well, all everyone said was...

"Nothin'."

Trish didn't like the fact that they were sitting together. When they were in 8th grade John needed somebody to dance with because Trish had the chicken pox and couldn't come. So the only one was their that had no dance partner was Amy. So he danced with her but he didn't know how far she was going to get. And she kissed him and of course he kissed her back. But to him it meant nothing, but to her it meant the whole world. Because the next day she told everybody in the school that he kissed her and Trish found out from AJ. So Trish has been mad at Amy for a along time. Now, Trish didn't know what Amy was up to but she was about to find out.

"Hey, uh...Amy. You didn't come over here just to sit next to my **BOYFRIEND**, now did you?" Trish demanded while clenching a small fist in her hand but with a great big smile on her face like she isn't doing anything.

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me. There are Cheerleading tryouts..." She was immediately cut off by Trish.

"Oh and let me guess, you want to uh...go out their and act like your slutty self?"

"As a matter of fact...yes. But I'm not the one who's the slut, BITCH." Amy said smiling at John who was giving her a dirty look.

"Well, bye. Oh, and bye John" She said in a hot voice. Trish looked very annoyed at him, but didn't say anything. But he saw it in her eyes that she was mad at him. But he knew she still loved him no matter what.

After lunch they were just going to their next class when Trish wanted to talk to John about him and Amy. She looked pretty upset. It looked like she was about ready to cry.

"John, do you love her?" Trish said starting to cry.

"Love who, baby?" John said wondering, and whiping Trish's tears.

"Amy. Do you love her?" She said looking at him with sad puppy eyes.

"Me, love that bitch? Are you nuts? I love you, not that piece of shit" John said with a stern voice holding Trish against his chest.

"Good, because I think I should go out for the team. I mean I'm better at flexibility than she is." As John was holding Trish their principal Mr. Lomax was watching and yelling at them to get to their classes and saying not to make love out in the hallway.

**A/N: Here is the second chapter it might be better than the first one. I don't know. Send me comments on this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Greatset Year of their Lives: Part 3**

When Trish and John were talking, guess who was around the corner spying? Yup, you guessed right. It was Amy. But do you think she spying? Of course, a bitch like her not spying, somebody please pinch me. Well lets see what happens next shall we.

Trish and John are standing in the hall kissing each other. With John's hands around Trish's waist and Trish's arms around John's neck you could tell right away that they were in love. But Mr. Lomax had to come and spoil their fun that they were having.

"Well I got to go to class. See ya in a bit, baby." As John gave her a BIG kiss goodbye.

"Bye, sweety. I love you." As Trish gave him a BIG kiss. Then walked away turing back every so often.

Then after they left John was just walking to his class and then Amy stoped him in his tracks and gave him a kiss. Trish was going out to ask him something when she saw Amy kiss John. Trish turned and walked away crying. She was going to ask him to the Christmas Bash Ball.

Soon after class was over it was time to go home for most people. Randy, John, Trish, Amber, Desire, AJ, and everybody else was their hanging out at the school in the front. Trish was mad now more than ever at John that he kissed Amy. Every time she'd think about it she'd cry or get angry. It was 3:45 and everybody went home to figure out what they wanted to wear. I'm surprised that Trish hadn't done that because she was mad at John.

"Hey, what's the matter Trish? You look glum." Randy asked while pulling her from the group. Holding her tight to him.

"Nothing. Everything's fine, Randy. Really." Trish said sobbing lightly on Randy's shirt. Randy knew that their was something wrong. Because when ever Trish would ever sob their is something.

"That's not true. Because I know that look when your upset. Now what is it?" Randy had demanded from her.

"Fine I'll tell you." Trish said whiskfully. "I saw John and fucken Amy kiss in the hall and looked like she liked it, and him to. I was going to ask him if he would like to go to the Christmas Bash Ball with me but it already looks like he's going with that bitch. I don't know what to do now. I think me and Amber are going to go together, she doesn't have a date, and apparently neither do I. But can you keep it a secret, please, Randy?"

"Sure, I'll keep it a secret. You can count on me. Now, no more crying." Randy said.

Over in the field across from the school, Amy was over their spying while talking to her friends. All she could see is Randy with Trish holding her real close to him. That would be enough to break them two up for sure. If that didn't than nothing would.

Today anyway was cheerleading tryouts and Trish was sure to make the team. She was having second thoughts on going but than Amy would just upset her even more and she couldn't risk that.

Over at tryouts

"Hi, Trish. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought with all that crying you did, I thought you wouldn't come. My mistake." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, well I just decided to come and kick your fat ugly ass off the field. Oh, and don't think I won't do it cuz I will. I'll bring the heat. Just keep your paws off my BOYFRIEND got it, good. And we'll get along fine." Trish also with a smile said as she whipped her hair in Amy's face as she walked away.

"I'd like to have everybody's attention, please. Thank you. I'd like to welcome you here to these tryouts. I am the coach Mrs. Lomax. I'm just going to go over the basics and then we'll get started. Okay?" Their coach said as she was reading the basics.

"Now let's see what you girls got, sound good? Okay." Said coach looking around. Now it was down to Amy and Trish. Who could win?

"Well now since I saw everybody's performence I will post up a sign on who made it and who didn't. Okay, see you tomorrow."The coach gave everybody a happy perky smurk with joy.

"Well, we already now who didn't make the team. HaHaHaHa."Amy said as she laughed at Trish. Trish already knew that Amy had no friends.

"Hey, uh...Amy you realize that you have no friends, right?" Trish said with a big smile on her face still laughing at her.

"You know Trish you are the stupidest bitch on the planet aren't you? Because you and I both know that when I kissed your boyfriend he loved it." Amy whispered to Trish. Then out of a blink of an eye Trish took her hand and slapped Amy across her face leaving a red mark the size of a lemon. She felt so relieved that she did that. But poor Amy! Oh, well!

The next day, the coach had put up who made it and who didn't. The first one up their was Amy. Everyone else was up their trying to look to but she hogged it all. She was so happy because she made it all she wanted to do was to make fun of the people who didn't. But she didn't realize that Trish had made it to.

"Well, looks like I was right. Trish you didn't make it because I didn't see your name up on the list. yes...oh sorry." Amy said as she smiled with a happy grin on her face.

"Well, I think I should take a look at the list myself so move out of my way...now."Trish gave Amy a little nug and pushed her. Trish walked over to the list and glanced at it 3 times but didn't see her name. Trish had worked so hard and then she began to cry. But then one of Trish's friends came over and told her "Yes you did." Trish gave her a look with tears in her eyes and shook her head and said "No I didn't". Amber took Trish's head and said "Look again."

Sure enough their was Trish's name under 'Team Captin' along with Amy who was 'Towel Girl'. Trish was so happy that she made it, and gave Amber a BIG friend hug. She was so happy she was going to tell John that she made it but he came around the corner and picked her up and gave her a BIG hug and a BIG kiss which was unexpected. He also came with a box of candy, a bouque of red roses, and a red box. What was in it, I wonder?

"Oh, John you shouldn't have, Thank You, honey. But what's the occassion?" Trish asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I was going to ask you to go with me to the Christmas Bash Ball. Well how about it?" John asked with a 'Please say yes look on his face'.

"Well...Yes, Yes, I will but aren't we already!"Trish said with weird look this time.

"Yeah, but not permenitly." He held the box out and opened it. Inside was a gold platted ring with an inscription on it. It was a promise ring to prove that they would be together forever.

"Oh...John that's so beautiful. But how did you buy it? It must have cost you a fortune?" Trish said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, it did. But your worth it. Your worth more too."John said with a big smile. And at the right moment they kissed.

**A/N: Writing this almost made me want to cry. This chapter and other chapters are my fav.**


End file.
